


IF

by Turukano



Category: Literature - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turukano/pseuds/Turukano





	IF

“败者没有反抗的权利，想必圣域的教皇、不，撒加那家伙教导过你吧？”

卸了甲的海龙将军嗤笑一声，抬掌重掴了一下面前圆润挺巧的屁股，然后享受着臀肉在掌中的震颤。被幻胧魔皇拳束缚的猎物早已满面通红，不知是因为被身为海将军之首的自己羞辱而愤怒难耐，还是为这暴露的姿势而羞耻难忍。

不过这样的景色才惹人怜爱啊。

加隆将米罗的后腰抬得更高，几乎让他整个后背都贴上了自己的胸腹，并不在意仅仅以头和颈承重点的小家伙是否能长久得忍受这个姿势。他双手扣住天蝎座的腿根，让他停在半空的双腿以极大的程度张开，甚至恶劣地拨弄两下对方半抬头的性器，让它指向自己主人的脸蛋。

“你说一会儿你会不会直接射进自己嘴里呢？”

“……去死啊加隆！”

被精神束缚的身体动不了半寸，米罗恨透了这个失踪十三年的男人依旧是一副无所谓的模样，而自己历经多年却依旧败在了他的手上，甚至连俘虏的处刑都是如此考验着他的承受力。天蝎座的自尊当然不能允许对方占尽了优势，但被魔皇拳压制，聪明如他自然知道翻盘的机会所剩无几。

可是他也从来知道报复二字如何来念。

“喜欢逞口舌之快，真是半点长进都没有啊，米罗。”

修长的手指裹着冰凉的润滑液强行挤入后穴，疼痛与被迫亲眼看着被人侵犯的过程让米罗紧紧蹙起眉，忍不住暗骂了一句。然后深埋已久的爱慕似乎找到了突破口，借由着痛苦让天蝎座充满了前所未有的勇气，血液滚烫到让他不由启唇低叹一声，他迫不及待地想要知道，以报复之名的告白会让面前的海龙有如何失态的反应。

他的下身彻彻底底得硬挺了起来，在加隆玩味的注视下米罗甚至兴致高昂地收紧下腹，生涩又露骨地攥住了加隆的呼吸。

“有没有长进……你一会儿就知道了。”


End file.
